Big Hero 6 Nemesis style
by Nemesis code25
Summary: This is my version of the movie and it tells the origins of my OC Ray piers, a man who makes friends with the gang but he dies in a fire or does he? and why are two people wearing a clown and kabuki mask threatening the city. WARNING Major and slight changes to the film and I do not own Big hero 6, Disney does except for my OC. Ideas and reviews are appreciated enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning part 1

**Hey everyone so my family and I were at our Bach for two weeks [don't know how I kept my sanity for long because there is no internet there so I couldn't post any new chapters] and I decided to restart my story. I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>[At the San Fransokyo institute of technology]<p>

A young, 19 year old man was at his work table, his hands working on something when the school mascot aka Fred walked past the "Do not come in sign" and yelled "HEY Ray...this caused the working scientist to jump...what are you working on there?" and Ray turned to face him "Well Fred...and he grabbed a stun gun...I was working on THIS!" then Fred felt nothing but electric shocks coursing through his body as he dropped to the ground, his body twitching while Ray grabbed his right foot and dragged him out of his personal space "Gogo, Honey lemon, Wasabi and Tadashi" the four people heard their names and gasped when they saw Fred's current state. Ray simply looked at them as he extended the hand that had Fred's foot "I warned him...and Wasabi reluctantly took the foot...if he pulled something like that again he would regret it didn't I?" and the neat freak nodded as he dragged the mascot away, leaving Ray and the other three "Darn it Ray...Gogo said while popping her bubblegum...did you have to stun gun the guy!?" this just made Ray stare at the three before turning away, retreating into his work space and returning with his project in his hands as he said "That nincompoop almost costed me my big chance...then Ray held it out...the pure negative energy core!" and this caused everyone to hide underneath their tables except Gogo, the adrenaline junkie sighed "Ray let's go for a walk" and the man complied as they went to the car park. Silence was the only thing coming from the two scientists until Ray yawned "Well this has been fun...he started to walk away, his eye's focused on the P.N.E.C...thank you so much Gogo for this silent, possibly for no good reason talk bye by-OWWW!...Ray yelped in pain as Gogo grabbed his left ear and dragged him to a local park, the man desperately trying to pry her grip from his ear...Gogo let go of my ear please" and Gogo set both herself and Ray on the ground near a tree, letting go of his ear while she snatched the P.N.E.C "Ray remember the last time you made one of these...Ray nodded...did that go well?" Ray thought for a moment "Well how was I supposed to know it had the potential to be a weapon hmm?" and Gogo just rolled her eyes "Ray you really need to think your plans through before setting them into motion...the adrenaline junkie laid her head on the mans chest, his heart beat was speeding up...okay?" Ray nodded as he relaxed while Gogo passed the P.N.E.C back to him and the two were incomplete silence.

When 45 minutes passed Ray chose it was time to return to the lab and he whispered to Gogo, the girl having fallen asleep "Gogo...mumbling was the only response while Ray got an idea...Fred and Wasabi crashed your fastro bike" then of course came the results Ray wanted when Gogo's eyes opened as she yelled "WHAT!" and Ray began to laugh like a dying hyena until Gogo punched his arm "OW jeez calm down Gogo" Gogo simply rolled her eyes as she stood up and began to walk off while Ray ran up to her "Gogo wait up...and at the entrance of the institute she stopped as Ray stopped 2 feet in front of her...I have a gift for you" and he pulled out a wrapped present from his jackets pocket, the present in yellow and red wrapping paper while Gogo was semi speechless "W...wow Ray thanks...then Ray smiled "Open it and you'll see something that reminded me of you...Ray then helped Gogo unwrap her present but what was inside caused a single tear to fall from Gogo's eye...a necklace" and Ray nodded as he put the necklace around her neck...I wanted to give this to you later but then I thought what the heck". Gogo's mind was racing _"He got me this..._she looked at him, his face wearing a full grown smile_...so maybe I should give him something just as special"_ then she fell to the ground, obviously fake fainting but Ray bought it "Oh god...he immediately did the first part of CPR [where you push on the victims chest] as Ray was trying not to panic...next time I'm buying a gift that doesn't cause heart attacks" then he bent down, his lips inches away from her's when Gogo opened her eyes and closed the gap between them while Rays eye's widened, the man not making a single move until 16 seconds had gone by and Gogo broke the kiss as she giggled at the mans surprised and shocked face "Consider that my thank you gift" then she stood up and walked into the institute, leaving Ray to his thoughts "_I...I...I'm speechless"_ and Ray proceeded to his work space, not daring to let anyone see the kiss mark on his lips. After wiping the mark off Ray walked up to his grand Project, an android that was hooked up to multiple computers and scanners "Well my creation...Ray whispered as he went over to his chalk board...it seems I have felt the emotion of love but...and he faced the lifeless machine...I cannot allow this to interfere with our plans...and a certain professor stepped out of the shadows...good afternoon Callaghan" Callaghan looked at his number 2 star student "I saw what she did Ray...he then stepped forward...and I can't say I'm not proud of you it's just that...Callaghan rubbed the back of his neck while Ray watched him, his Red eyes focused on his father figure/mentor...well I know you've had a crush on her for a long time and I know you must have felt great when she uh kissed you but you have to remember our mission okay?" and Ray stared for a moment before nodding his head as Callaghan exited the lab, leaving Ray to ponder his thoughts.

[Three weeks later]

Ray was fixing his right cybernetic hand, the original hand having been crushed by a bowling ball [like off inspector gadget the movie] from one of his inventions that was prematurely activated after an argument with Fred, Honey, Wasabi, Tadashi and Gogo 9 months ago "_Man did that hurt"_ he thought as he was fixing the hand and you could see it's features like clawed finger tips, an iron man like repulsor ray and a built in holographic computer for hacking and psionic powers. When it was finished he placed onto where his previous hand belonged, cables automatically connecting to cables as he moved the fingers to see if they were still operational "_Sometimes my intellect amazes me" _Ray was staring at his hand when he heard foot steps "Ugh Fred...he grabbed his stun gun...I swear if you are going to annoy me I'll...but when he turned around he saw not only Fred but the whole gang along with a 14 year old looking boy and Tadashi's robot Baymax...oh hi guys...he then looked at the 14 year old...who's this young fella?" and Tadashi stepped forward "This is my brother Hiro...Tadashi nudged Hiro to move forward which he reluctantly did...he's just here to check out the institute" then Ray extended his cybernetic claw/hand "Well nice to meet you Hiro...Hiro shook the mans hand, slightly uneasy with it's metallic feeling...my name is Ray, Ray piers". Ray saw the boy's eyes widen after he said his last name "So you are related to the...Hiro gulped while the others made uneasy looks...Piers family?" and Ray gave Hiro a confirming nod "Yeah funny huh...he pointed to a large family portrait, his younger self in the corner of the enormous family...they found me when I was eight years old and adopted me but boy were they strict...Ray grabbed some darts...it was when I turned twelve I found out about their criminal acts and they kept on trying to get me into the "Family business" but I did not want to so...everyone ducked as Ray threw the darts at the portrait, the projectiles hitting multiple members...they treated me like dirt even grandma and grandpa...then everyone watched as Ray pulled out the darts and stabbed all of them onto his adoptive father's face...five years later I turned over a ton of evidence I had collected to the police and via my incredible intellect invented the necessary weapons to have them arrested, thus earning them a life sentence but...he eyed the group...if you want to know how I met your brother and friends then they can tell you okay?" and they all nodded uneasily as they left, leaving the adoptive son of one of histories largest and most powerful crime family ever in peace.

Hiro and the others were outside talking about how they met Ray but Fred was exaggerating it "And he was all like swoosh and they were all like ah and we were all like yeah and...OW...Tadashi chuckled as Gogo punched Fred's arm...dang it Gogo" and Gogo simply rolled her eyes as Honey stepped forward "Let's tell Hiro what really happened" and so they began their story:

[A year and a half ago]

The gang had just treated themselves to some Ice cream [Wasabi was annoyed he had to pay for it all as a result of losing a bet] and were just exiting when seven masked men appeared "Get back inside...one of them [obviously the leader] ordered and the gang complied, walking back into the store with their hands behind their heads...okay everyone this is a robbery anyone who even tries to call the cops...the leader shot a bowl, causing it to shatter...doesn't see the light of day again" and everyone was in the grasp of fear until a voice was heard "HEY!.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffhanger so I shall try and get the second part up as soon as possible ok? Bye bye. P.S I am constructing an army of cybernetic drones right now so I wish you all luck trying to survive the invasion that is my genius.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 The beginning part 2

**This is part 2 to my beginning of the story hope you enjoy ideas and reviews are much appreciated.**

* * *

><p>"HEY you punks...everyone turned to see a tall yet a bit thin man wearing a clown mask at the door way...this place is off limits so beat it" but of course he was laughed at as the leader said "Wow this place has a clown for hire...he then pointed a gun at the man...ok fella join the others...but the stranger didn't comply, causing the leader to lose his temper...join them or else you go bye bye" and there was silence. After about 5 minutes the stranger said "Oh this is gonna be fun...and he pulled out a weird looking gun, aimed at the leader and fired "KAPOW" a large boxing glove shot out of the gun, knocking the leader out before it ricocheted and two other thugs square in their faces...for me that is ha ha!" and the man took cover behind a table as the four remaining goons started to fire their guns at him "You're gonna pay for that freak" one of the thugs yelled while Clown face [a name Fred decided to call him] looked at his watch and pressed a button on it, instantly disappearing "Whoa...Tadashi whispered as Clown face appeared behind a thug and toke him down by placing an anesthetic gas mask over his mouth and nose, sending him to sleep...instant teleportation device cool" then Clown face did the same thing to another thug until only two of them remained, these thugs were obvious cowards as one of them said "Stay back or we'll...he zoned out for a bit until he spotted the gang and pointed his gun at them...pump these hostages full of lead". Clown face was looking at the gang, his freakish looking mask secretly sending chills down their spines "Oh my dear gentlemen I'm sure this is your first robbery is it not...he started to walk towards them as the other thug pointed his gun at the stranger...and I think you both understand how dangerous this situation is and you also must be thinking "how could this strange freak...Clown face proceeded to sit on a table that had a sundae on it and he grabbed a spoon, lifted his mask up just high enough to see his mouth and then took three spoonfuls of the sundae, licking his lips to get the remaining ice cream off his face...take down five of us and succeed" well the answer is very clear...he put his mask back down and teleported in front of the two...your AFRAID!" then a gas like substance emerged from the mouth of the mask that went right into the face's of the two goons and caused them to fall to the ground, screaming in fear while Clown face laughed like a hyena as Fred stood up "Wow man that was THE COOLEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!" then the whole place was clapping and cheering for their savior until the police and multiple news crews arrived, the sight of them caused Clown face to run through the doors that led to the stairs which led to the roof while Gogo said "Come on...then they began to follow the mystery man...let's find out who this guy is".<p>

Upon reaching the roof the gang saw their savior sitting on the ledge, his mask lying down beside him "Sooo...Wasabi whispered...who's gonna talk to this guy?" and everyone looked at Gogo "Seriously guys...they were all silent as Gogo rolled her eyes...fine but if he attacks me you are all gonna get it" then she stood up from their hiding spot only to come face to face with a grey skinned man and purple/red eyes, causing her to lose her balance and fall down on her backside while Clown face chuckled "My my my...Honey lemon and Wasabi helped Gogo get off the ground...don't you all know that following some random stranger is wrong?" then Tadashi chose to speak "We wanted to thank you Mr um...Tadashi was trying to figure out his name until he suddenly recognized the face...wait a minute aren't you Ray piers?" and Ray nodded his head "Yes I am and you are Tadashi Hamada, Gogo tomago, Fred, Wasabi and Honey lemon" they all widened their eyes "_How does he know our names?"_ Honey lemon thought while Gogo jabbed Ray's chest with her finger "Are you a stalker or something because if you are prepare for a world of hurt!" and Gogo raised her hand, forming a fist and attempted to punch the man but his reflexes were to quick and he dodged it with ease as Gogo stumbled forward and almost fell over the edge but was saved thanks to Ray catching her hand at the last minute. Ray smirked "Oh lighten up Gogo...then he pulled her in and dipped her...I just saved you and I would like to ask all of you a question...he smiled upon seeing her blush a little before setting her up right...do you guys wanna be my friends?" and this stunned the group until Honey lemon said "Um sure thing Ray I mean we kinda owe you one so yeah let's be friends" this reply made Ray feel incredibly happy "You guys are the best" and they all did a group hug, thus sealing their friendship.

[Back to the present]

Hiro was in awe of how great the story was but one thing was bothering him "Wait so when you all met Ray he was happy, funny and energetic but how come now he's so...the others were awaiting the same answer they get from everyone else...gloomy, mysterious and completely shuts all of you out?" then Honey lemon sighed "Something happened and he refuses to tell us about it, doesn't hang out with us that much and the only thing he does is stay in the lab, completely alone" this made Hiro think "_What happened must have been pretty bad no wonder the guy's depressed". _Baymax, who was listening to the conversation, raised a finger whilst saying "Depression is best solved when with friends and family" and Tadashi nodded "I agree with Baymax but Ray is different and we just need to give him some more time" everyone except Gogo agreed "Time TIME! he hasn't contacted us or hung out with us for who knows how long and he doesn't even make an effort to change...Honey lemon then tried to reason with her friend "Gogo we'll give him a few more days and then we will ask him to hang out ok?" but this made the adrenaline junkie lose it...NO! we're going to talk with him after the science fair and find out why he shuts us out...she glared at her friends...got it!?" and everyone nodded as she stormed off while Baymax said "Anger is not healthy for one's mental state" then everyone decided to leave the adrenaline junkie in peace and help Hiro with his project.

[After the science fair]

Ray was currently outside the institute waiting for the gang after getting a request to meet them, using a hologram to entertain himself _"Oh this better be important..._he made a hologram of himself inside a giant robot, the robot firing lasers from it's one eye at random buildings..._cause I'm running out of holograms and time" _Ray then considered leaving when he heard footsteps and saw the gang along with Hiro and Baymax "Oh hey guys...Ray saw Gogo glaring at him...um why is she giving me the "Serious face" right now?" and Hiro stepped forward "Uh Ray we just want you to know as friends we will always be there for you...Ray stared at him, obviously not getting the point...and we'll never ever do anything to hurt you" then Fred stepped in "To cut things short tell us why you are always a gloomy, depressed and not much of a good friend kinda guy" this made Ray's eyes glare at Fred but Honey lemon stepped forward "Look Ray could just tell us why you are like this...Ray didn't answer at all, further angering Gogo...I mean we're worried about you, is it because of the hand...and Ray replied "No...the party...no...that one time at the carnival...ok we promised never to mention that incident and it's still a no...then I give up" Ray was clearly annoyed...look we've been through this before I'm fine, mind your own business and I have important stuff to do" Ray was in mid step when Gogo stepped in front of him, her face threatening to expel tears. Ray could not take this any more "Gogo move out of the way now...but the adrenaline junkie refused to move out of his way...Gogo I have important work to do so move" and Gogo simply growled "Tell us why you shut us out now...Ray was getting equally angry as Baymax said "My scanners indicate a conflict is about to happen it may be wise for you both to take some time off from this activity" however this statement quickly raised both of the teens anger...tell us why NOW!" and that was the last straw as Ray backhanded Gogo "SMACK" thus sending her dropping to the ground while everyone gasped "GOGO!" they yelled in unison and they ran to help their friend as Hiro said "Gogo are you all right?" Gogo then attempted to stand up "Yeah I'm fine Hiro" but Ray was looking at his right hand then looked back at his friends with fear in his eye's "This is why I shut you all out...he started to back away from them...I'm a monster just like the ones who raised me" and without warning he took off as a photo flew out of one of his jackets pockets. "Wait Ray come back!...Tadashi yelled but it was hopeless as his friend disappeared into darkness, no trace of him in sight and Tadashi saw the picture and he curiously picked it up to find a photo of the gang, each one smiling but Ray's place in the photo had been ripped off...guys come look at this" they all saw the picture and Fred said "Ray said that once he separated himself from us it would be the end of our friendship...Honey lemon began to cry so Tadashi hugged her...I guess that today is that day" then the group was in silence when the smell of smoke caught their attention "The institutes on fire...Tadashi said as he began to run while the others followed him...come on let's see what happened".

The gang came across a now burning SFIT, with people panicking and trying to escape the inferno as Tadashi ran up to a fleeing woman "Are you all right?... then the woman replied "Yes but Callaghan is still in there and Ray went in to save him" and the woman continued to flee as Tadashi was about to run into the flaming building when a bright blue orb hit him in the chest, sending him flying until he dropped to the ground and moaned in pain as Honey lemon ran up to him "Tadashi are you ok?...the teen didn't respond while the others ran up to him and Hiro kneeled down so he could see his brother but Honey lemon started to cry...he isn't waking up Hiro I'm sorry" then the young Hamada began to cry as well as his friends began to comfort him. However Baymax had good news "Everyone my scanners indicate Tadashi is merely in a coma like state...the group looked at the healthcare bot with hope in their eyes...however his cerebellum has been severely damaged and he may never be able to walk again so I suggest he gets immediate medical attention" then Hiro didn't hesitate to drag his brother to a nearby ambulance "Please help my brother" and a female nurse said "We will" then Tadashi was immediately defibrillated while Wasabi was staring at something, his face having a look of shock and fear "Uh guys look over there" the rest of the group turned to see an unfamiliar figure wearing a frightfully familiar clown mask "Clown face...Fred said while the others stared in disbelief...Ray w-what are you doing why aren't you in there saving Callaghan" then the voice that came from the figure did not belong to Ray "Sorry dude you got the wrong clown ha ha ha ha...he grabbed out a threatening looking laser gun and proceeded to point it at the group...this is the same gun that crippled your friend there so don't follow me because if you do you will all end up like him...everyone stepped away from the Clown maniac...now if you excuse me I have a date with destiny MUAHAHAHAHA!" and Clown face ran into the burning institute while laughing like a maniac. Several police officers saw this act and were about to give chase when an explosion knocked them and the teens out whilst also incinerating Callaghan, Ray and the deranged Clown face, each were completely and undeniably dead.

[Four weeks later]

Everyone was in mourning at the funeral of Ray piers and Professor Robert Callaghan, none daring to speak a word as their coffins were buried and most of the guests left except for Hiro, his Aunt Cass, Gogo, Honey lemon, Wasabi, Fred and a now wheel chair bound Tadashi, all were deeply sad, hurt and depressed about the loss of their teacher as well as their friend Ray. After a while they all decided to leave but Gogo placed Rays cybernetic hand on his grave "Goodbye Ray" she whispered as she turned and walked away to join her friends, not noticing a black car pulling up beside the parking lot "Some say funerals are meant for mourning...a very familiar voice said with vague signs of sadness...others say it's a time to remember the ones we lost...Rays cybernetic hand suddenly sprang to life and launched itself into the car, landing on the man's lap...but this one is special because it marks the day a single clowns journey begins HA HA HA HA!" the car drove off as it's occupant began to plot his evil scheme.

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys enjoyed this please review thanks and Bye. P.S my drones are being repaired after an accident so consider yourselves lucky.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Two masks one mystery

**Here is the third chapter for my story and will be much longer than the other two and I hope you all like it.**

* * *

><p>[In an abandoned warehouse]<p>

Clown face was with Yokai, the two masked men were overseeing the production of Hiro's stolen Microbots and even Clown face had to admit the bots were pretty impressive but ultimately flawed due to not being able to actually transform into the real thing that you imagine, a bit fragile and completely defenseless against gravitational pulls and magnets _"He could have made them magnet proof at the least" _Clown face thought as Yokai waved his hand, indicating he wanted him to check the security cameras "Oh come on Yokai why can't you do it...Yokai was silent, like almost all the time and that always aggravated Clown face...okay fine i'll check" and the Clown went to the security camera room, dropping into the chair lazily. After about three hours the masked supervillain considered ordering some pizza when the silent alarm went off _"I swear if this is another rat..._Clown face looked at camera one and if his mask was off you could've sworn his face had turned pale_...you've got to be kidding me"_ by the entrance was none other than Hiro, Tadashi and Baymax, the healthcare bot holding a single Microbot in his white, plushy hand as Hiro walked forward only to find tons upon tons of Microbots inside garbage bins "Yokai's gonna lose it when he finds out about this...Clown face was close to pressing the intercom to warn the three to run when the Microbots began to rise from the bins, the swarm trying to destroy them...too late" then Clown face looked at camera three and found the intruders stuck underneath Baymax while Hiro caught a glimpse of Yokai, the masked villain attempting to punch the group but they managed to escape through a window thus escaping a deadly fate. Clown face was trying to process what had just happened _"This is a major dent in our plans..._he proceeded to pace back and forward until Yokai appeared via pushing the door, the force of impact cracking some of the wall_...well i'm guessing he wants to move all the stuff again" _then in under an hour the two had packed up all the Microbots in a truck and drove off, leaving no evidence behind.

While driving Clown face was going over some plans to get rid of the witnesses "We can turn them into small, harmless fleas and stuff them inside a box then stuff that box inside another and stuff that box inside another box...Yokai tried to turn up the music to drown out his accomplices plan but that utterly failed...mail it to ourselves and then smash it with a hammer its brilliant I tell yo-wait that's too emperors new groove isn't it?" and Yokai nodded his head _"I am now thinking if bringing him along was a good idea or a down right stupid decision"._

[At the docks]

Hiro, Tadashi and a now battle armored Baymax along with martial arts moves had tracked their Microbot stealer to the docks "Hiro...Tadashi whispered to his younger brother...are you sure we shouldn't call the guys for help" Hiro started to consider it but ultimately refused "No we'd be putting them in grave danger if we do" little did the young Hamada know Baymax had already contacted the others per Tadashi's request. Hiro watched as the mysterious mastermind used the Microbots to pull a large circular object out of the water, its exterior had a strange symbol on it "Alright Baymax when I say you attack him okay...the healthcare bot said "Of course Hiro" then Hiro began the countdown...3...2...1...Hiro was going to give the command when a familiar voice was heard "Hiro what are you doing here" the young Hamada turned to see Gogo, Wasabi, Honey lemon and Fred...how did you guys find us?" Honey lemon stepped forward "Baymax contacted us saying Tadashi wanted us to help you guys with something" Hiro glared at Tadashi "What I thought we could use some help" Hiro was about to say something when the sound of music could be heard and also a voice that would still haunt them all to this day:

_Oh buffalo gal won't you come out tonight_

_Come out tonight _

_Come out tonight_

_Buffalo gal won't you come out tonight_

_And dance by the light of the MOON!_

The gang looked up to see Clown face in all his glory "Oh hello guys you don't know how much I missed you and look...four tentacles with four clawed fingers that were attached to his back emerged while the two top ones were holding up a shipping crate...I have new toys to play with and now let's have some fun...Honey lemon managed to snap a photo of Clown face which probably was a bad idea...no pictures on the rides kids HA HA HA HA!" the insane clown proceeded to throw the crate on top of them "_Mission accomplished..._he was about to leave when he realized something_...hang on how come I didn't hear the crushing of bones" _Clown face turned back around to see Baymax holding the crate as Hiro said "Baymax get him...Gogo grabbed the young Hamada while Tadashi packed his wheel chair and jumped into the van...what are you doing...Gogo replied "Saving your life" but Hiro protested...Baymax can handle that guy" "BAM" the group looked up to see Baymax flying until he landed on the vans roof, creating a very big dent. Baymax was studying the situation "My calculations indicate we should retreat" and Baymax was right as Wasabi started up the van and proceeded to drive off with Clown face pulling out a walkie talkie "Yokai our locations compromised but don't worry i'll take care of the witnesses" then Clown face began to pursue the group with ease because his tentacles were flexible while at the same time strong and fast while Gogo ordered Hiro to give them an explanation "He and someone else stole my Microbots, they started the fire but I don't know who they are" Gogo looked at Tadashi "Is this true" Tadashi nodded his head "Every single word because I've seen it with my own two eyes" this was a sufficient answer for Gogo when Fred looked behind them and saw Clown face jumping over a bridge and the flawlessly landing back down on the ground when he realized something "That mask, a black suit and tentacles like Doctor Octopus we're under attack from a supervillain people how cool is that, I mean it's scary obviously but how COOL!". Clown face was getting tired of this "You guys can't run from me ha ha ha" when the gang was going down a slope Clown face jumped with all his [and his tentacles] strength, sending himself flying while Tadashi said "I think we lost him...but he was proven wrong when Clown face landed on the vans hood...or not" the clown maniac laughed maniacally "Got you guys ha ha ha ha...he used his right hand to smash the right side of the front window and attempted to grab Gogo...come're you...he was inches away from grabbing Gogo's arm when Wasabi threw a book at his face...OW! you'll pay for that" then without warning Clown face used one of his tentacles to continuously slam the vans hood while Wasabi protested "Dude stop this is my grandmas van and she only let's me borrow it on weekdays...Wasabi saw a red light and stopped, the sudden stop sent Clown face flying straight into a garbage bin...wow that was close" and everyone groaned as the light went green and they continued to drive away from their pursuer.

Clown face was ticked "_When I get my hands on that neat freak i'm gonna force him watch me spray paint all of his clothes" _the masked villain reached the docks where he found Yokai there, looking at the water "Yokai where did they go?...Yokai pointed at the water and the clown maniac could vaguely see the vans lights before they turned off...whoa you forced them into the water, you know that they'll die right?" Yokai said nothing and walked away, his Microbots following him while Clown face was left alone. The clown was panicking "Oh what should I do...he was pacing back and forth while his breathing was becoming shorter and faster...if I help them out I'm dead and if I don't then I'm clearly a monster...he thought about it and then made his decision...okay my mind is made up I'm saving them and that's that but just because I feel guilty" then Clown face ordered all of his tentacles to go underwater and retrieve the van along with it's occupants although they protested until Clown face reminded them they're water proof so they plunged into the depths while Clown face played on his Ipad until the he could feel the weight of the van coursing through his back _"This hurts so much more then I thought it would..._he heaved with all his might while taking a few steps back when he realized something..._wait a minute these things have a retract function" _Clown face pressed a button on his watch and the Tentacles began to pull much faster, a bit too fast "Wait a minute slow down...he kept pressing the button yet the tentacles were still not responding...it's back to the work shop for this watch...Clown face then noticed a large shadow casting over him so he looked up and saw the vans underside above him...oh what the hel-BONK"! all that Clown face could feel was the weight of the van on top of his back and the undeniable pain as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. After five minutes Clown face woke up "Oh man that hurt so much...he looked at his surroundings and found he was still at the docks while also still underneath the van...tentacles get this thing off ME!" the tentacles reactivated and help their master out of his predicament "_Thank goodness I installed a small high powered personal force field emitter inside my brain that would activate just in case this kind of scenario happened..._Clown face got up from his previous state and suddenly remembered something_...oh no the those guys would be dead by now..._Clown face raced to the edge of the docks only to sigh in relief when he saw the gang walking off on a very strange route_...if my calculations are they heading towards Fred's mansion" _without a moment to lose Clown face used his concealed jet boots and jet pack to take to the sky, his motive was to follow, observe and then report back to Yokai but this time there would be no slip ups.

* * *

><p><strong>So the whole point of this chapter was the car chase scene and the next would show Clown face observing the gangs transformation into heroes and also the island battle. Until next time Sayonara my fans and readers. P.S my army has been fully repaired but they all need energized energy cores to function so wish me luck while I scour space for those and goodbye.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 A painful truth

The gang were currently inside Fred's family mansion which by all means had them shocked [due to rumors saying he lived under a bridge]. Once they passed a painting of Fred and his parents they found themselves in front of a door as Fred stepped forward "And this is where the magic happens" what came next both surprised and sickened the gang [mostly because of a picture of Fred sitting on a winged white tiger and possessing abs which we all know will never happen] as they found themselves inside a comic book/monster movie fan room, life like figures of various monsters on display. While the others were studying their surroundings Hiro was drawing the symbol he saw on the exterior of the object being carried out of the water by Clown face and his mysterious accomplice when Baymax appeared behind him "Your body temperatures are low".

Hiro replied "I know that buddy" then Baymax fell onto the young Hamada and proceeded to turn on his built in heaters which drew the attention of Fred who proceeded to lie on the healthcare bot "It's like a warm roasted marshmallow" soon everyone else was lying on Baymax, soaking up the warmth like it was the last bit of warmth on earth.

Gogo gave a relaxed moan "This hits the spot" then Wasabi gave her a glance.

"Wow Gogo never knew you could relax like a pro".

The adrenaline junkie looked at him "There's a lot of stuff you guys don't know about me and that's the way I like it".

There moment of silence was cut when Hiro maneuvered himself out from under Baymax and waved the piece of paper he had been drawing on "Guys do any of you know what this symbol means?" Tadashi moved his wheel chair and looked at the symbol "No I can't say we do know what it means little bro" and this made Hiro feel demoralized until Baymax got up from his previous position and held up a finger.

"Although none of us know what the symbol means I did manage to scan our Microbot controlling pursuer and I have marked him on my GPS" Baymax's eyes proceeded to show a large hologram of the city with a single red dot beeping on an island, the dot showing the kabuki mans location.

Hiro was overjoyed but at the same time remembered how he and his friends almost died because they didn't come prepared _"We didn't come prepared that's it!" _Hiro looked at his friends and a plan began to formulate "Okay guys we are gonna catch those guys and avenge Ray and Callaghan".

Wasabi looked at Hiro with obvious doubt in his eyes "But how are we gonna do that we're nerds.

"Believe me I know a thing or two about about robotics...Hiro pointed at a poster of a team of superheroes and smiled when he saw the others catching onto what he had in mind...we can be so much more" the gang each looked at each other and shook their heads in agreement to Hiro's plan, unaware of an invisible figure watching them.

[The next day]

Hiro and Tadashi were designing special suits that matched their friends personalities while Hiro was also explaining the plan to the group "The neural transmitter must be in his mask so if we get the mask he loses control of the Microbots" everyone nodded in agreement when Fred held up his hand "Uh what about Clown face and his four tentacles of doom?".

Hiro went nervous "We'll cross that bridge when we get there okay".

Fred gave him a thumbs up "You got it Hiro".

After a few hours each of the teams suits were completed. Honey lemons suit could produce balls of any chemical combination from her new purse, which she used to freeze Fred's masked butler Heathcliff by the legs, effectively immobilizing him as she retrieved the mask from his face. Gogo's suit was designed with a throwable disc and two bottom discs on the outsides of her feet, granting her enhanced speed, agility and reflexes which she used to wrap Heathcliff with a garden hose and then snatched his mask from him.

Fred's suit was based on his love of monsters and was reptilian based along with a tail, three eyes and the ability to breath fire while also possessing an incredible jumping ability and Fred demonstrated great control over these abilities via creating a circle of fire around Heathcliff and snatching the mask off him. Wasabi's suit had laser induced plasma blades that could cut through many materials like a hot knife through butter as shown when he managed to slice through many tennis balls shot at him, each getting sliced into pieces until Wasabi stole the mask from the butler. Tadashi's suit was his wheel chair that was now upgraded to expand into a protective exo suit which was equipped with palm concussion blasters, jet boots and an onboard computer for strategies and hacking purposes while the suit also granted superhuman strength, durability and stamina which he used to carefully pin Heathcliff to the ground and take the mask off him.

Hiro's suit was just finished along with Baymax's new battle armor, both of which made Fred gasp "They're glorious".

Hiro chuckled "It's not about the looks Fred but the new upgrades Baymax has...the young hamada raised his fist and so did Baymax...Baymax rocket fist" the robot aimed at a nearby wall and fired "Whoosh" multiple thrusters revealed themselves and launched the fist, which flew at such a powerful velocity it decimated the wall, leaving a massive hole as the fist came back like a boomerang, reversing back into it's normal position while the others cheered. They were all so focused on their amazing new abilities none of them noticed a figure flying away from the scene

[On the island]

After landing on the island Clown face immediately found Yokai and showed him the footage of the groups suits and their capabilities via holographic projector. Clown face was studying the teams suits and found several flaws in each of them such as Honey lemon and her suit, although her chem-balls are outstanding they were mainly to incapacitate enemies, strike from a distance or defend herself from harm, leaving her vulnerable to very close attacks. Gogo's suit offered her a lot of speed, agility and reflexes during combat but it also left the adrenaline junkie vulnerable to slippery surfaces and sudden stops. Going over to Fred's suit made Clown face giggle _"Wow I didn't know the monster festival was in town" _the clown managed to contain his laughter so he did not provoke Yokai while he began to see the one flaw in the fanboys suit and it was his jumping ability where his jumping mechanism required a quick launch, otherwise a long one would most probably fry the mechanism and leave Fred with just flame breath. Wasabi's suit was a tricky one due to his laser induced plasma blades being able to cut through even the most strongest of metals and deflect multiple projectiles but Clown face managed to deduce the blades had an aversion to negative electrons, the very opposite of the positive electrons which sustained the neat freaks plasma blades physical form and the clown found this to be a very enjoyable challenge for his intellect.

Tadashi's exo suit was a challenge for Clown face due to the older hamada's suit granting him superhuman strength, durability and stamina along with jet boots, palm concussion blasters and an onboard computer, things his mechanical tentacles would defend him from for eight and a half minutes before being beaten into submission but Clown face found the exo suit was vulnerable to emp blasts, a type of energy which knocks out all other tech within a limited vicinity. Clown face found Hiro and Baymax the most impressive out of them all with all the combat moves, rocket fists and deployable wings and thrusters but he noticed Hiro's and Baymax's close bond while also noticing Hiro's suit had no combat capabilities and was totally reliant on Baymax, something Clown face found several advantages for him and Yokai to use against the young hamada.

When the footage ended Yokai summoned a swarm of Microbots and turned them into the form of a hammer, smashing the projector as Clown face exclaimed "HEY that thing took me three months to make Yokai...the kabuki man turned to face the clown while the Microbots began advancing towards him...whoa take it easy Yokai I can probably make a new one" then the Microbots stopped their advance and retreated back to Yokai. Clown face walked over to his ruined projector and was about to fix it when he heard the alarm go off _"Oh not again" _Clown face ran to the security cameras and saw the teens and Baymax walking through a corridor when Honey lemon diverted the groups attention towards a door that looked very familiar.

_"That's the door that leads to..._Clown face was cut off from his thoughts when he heard the sound of a door opening_...this very room" _without a moment to lose Clown face and Yokai retreated into the shadows as the group found the main computer and began to search through the security footage. After watching the fate of the test pilot and the government shutting down Alistair krei's project codenamed "Silent sparrow" Hiro came to a conclusion "Krei's the guy in the mask".

Then Honey lemon spoke "And he's using your Microbots to rebuild his machine".

Baymax was observing the teens when his sensors alerted him of danger and he turned around to see the kabuki man along with Clown face, both using their respected weapons to hold up a large piece of debris "Oh no" and before the teens could react Clown face and Yokai threw the debris, seemingly crushing and ending their lives. Though for Yokai this was a sufficient victory for their plans Clown face was in total drama mode.

"They were all so young and to think I actually thought we'd have a fight scene here...Clown face pulled out a handkerchief and blew into it while turning away to follow Yokai when he heard the sound of thrusters...scratch what I just said we are gonna have a fight scene...Yokai was puzzled by this statement and turned to see a red fist burst out of the debris, freeing the teens while the fist landed back onto where Baymax shot it from as Yokai was about to command his Microbots to attack them when Clown face stepped in front of him...no Yokai I'll take care of this but you could give me support" with what appeared to be a silent groan Yokai shifted some Microbots into a foam finger that appeared on his left hand and on it said "Clown face is number 1#".

Hiro had enough of this "Okay Clown face and Krei surrender now or we'll do things the hard way" Yokai stared at them for a moment before sending a fist shaped Microbot swarm directly at them, but Baymax picked up some debris and held it in front of himself and the others with hopes it would block the blow but he was mistaken as the Microbots broke through the make shift shield and sent Baymax flying into more debris while Hiro and Tadashi ran to help him.

Wasabi was nervous "Uh whats the plan?"

"Its Fred time SUPER JUMP...Fred jumped and was going to try and land on Clown face...GRAVITY CRUSH!" but Clown face's tentacles were too fast and Fred was whacked away by a tentacle, sending him falling.

"Seriously whats the plan" Wasabi repeated.

Gogo prepared herself "Get the mask and take that clown down" then she sped off.

Honey lemon created a chem-ball and followed "Right behind you".

Wasabi stayed behind and shouted "Guys what is the plan!"

Clown face and Gogo were facing off against each other, speed vs tentacles and Gogo was not giving up, the adrenaline junkie throwing either one of her discs after each three dodges but Clown face was observing this pattern and when he saw Gogo about to dodge a right tentacle he used the bottom right one to wrap around her feet, thus leaving her dangling like a pig on a butchers hook. Clown face was finding this very entertaining but failed to notice Tadashi creeping behind him until he suddenly fell to the ground, landing on his back but he quickly recovered and saw Tadashi holding his three remaining tentacles that were holding him up while also aiming a palm concussion beam at him.

"Put Gogo down now Clown face" Tadashi ordered.

Clown face looked at Gogo then Tadashi before saying "Okay" then he placed Gogo on the ground but if his mask was off you could of seen him smiling as he used the one remaining tentacle to fire an emp blast towards the hamada, causing his suit to shut down and let go of the three tentacles while Clown face used them to push Tadashi right into the wall, the sudden impact should have killed him but thankfully the suits durable exterior saved him. Gogo became enraged and pounced onto Clown face's back, her right arm around his neck while her left fist was hitting the clown maniac on the head and causing Clown face to stumble around the room while trying to get the adrenaline junkie off him.

"Get off me you speed way accident" Clown face growled.

Gogo did not comply and instead popped out one of her discs, increasing the damage she was doing "Well if I'm the accident that means your the casualty" then with fluid agility and speed Gogo flipped both herself and Clown face in the air and kicked him into a wall, knocking him out while she ran to help Tadashi.

"Tadashi are you alright?" she asked.

Tadashi smiled "Yeah I'm alright the suit just needs a reboot...a "ding' was heard and Tadashi stood up...there we go" he looked and saw Honey lemon and Wasabi fighting Yokai.

Gogo saw them fighting too "Come on let's get that mask" and Tadashi nodded in agreement as they ran to help their friends, neither of them noticing Clown face had vanished from his original position.

Honey lemon was throwing frost chem-balls at Yokai who blocked them with ease while Wasabi was slicing through multiple spikes that were being launched at him as he slowly began to advance towards Yokai but the kabuki man saw this and sent a wave of Microbots at Wasabi, the neat freak attempted to slash through it but the wave was too strong and it threw Wasabi straight into Honey lemon, both were sent sliding across the floor. Tadashi fired his palm blasters at Yokai but because his suit wasn't at max power his blasters could barely shoot through the Microbots and when Yokai saw this he slammed a hammer shaped Microbot swarm into Tadashi's right side, hurtling him into Wasabi and Honey lemon while Gogo was about to throw one of her discs at him when Fred unexpectedly jumped out of a grate and startled Gogo, giving Yokai enough time to do the same thing he did to Tadashi and the two were sent into the dog pile of teens. Yokai was about to crush the group with a large Microbot fist when Baymax and Hiro appeared but so did Clown face who landed right next to Yokai.

"What are you waiting for Yokai?" Clown face asked as his tentacles tried to hit the young Hamada while Yokai sent Microbots to strike Hiro and Baymax, but they both dodged them with ease. When Hiro got close enough he lunged off of Baymax and went straight into the two masked men, sending the trio down a flight of stairs and knocking Yokai's mask off in the process.

Hiro rubbed his head as he saw the mask on the floor and grabbed it whilst standing up and looking at the two men on the floor, both were facing the other direction.

"It's over Krei" Hiro said upon hearing these words the now unmasked Yokai stood up, staring at the wall and he turned around and the next thing that came was so shocking Hiro thought "_Unbelievable" _ because standing right there in front of him was a very alive and well Professor Callaghan, the old mans eyes were fuming with fury while the others gasped with shock.

"Prof...Professor Callaghan?" Hiro said with disbelief.

"The explosion you died".

Callaghan shook his head "No I had your Microbots and with them I shielded myself while also using them to escape the inferno".

Hiro suddenly remembered Ray "But Ray you just let him die?".

Callaghan grew angrier "Give me the mask Hiro!".

"Tadashi got crippled trying to rescue you and Ray tried to save you!"

"THAT WAS THEIR MISTAKE!"

Hiro immediately felt his heart break because his idol didn't care about Tadashi getting crippled nor care about Ray but what hurt the most is that Callaghan was working with the one who took Rays life while also taking Tadashi's legs and not caring at all and this made him very, very angry.

"Baymax destroy".

Baymax looked at the young hamada "My programming prevents me from harming a human being".

Hiro opened Baymax's access port "Not anymore" then he pulled out the healthcare chip, leaving only the battle chip whilst throwing the green chip away.

"Hiro, Ray would not have wanted this"

Hiro slammed Baymax's access port shut and the robots eye's turned red "Do it Baymax destroy him"

The robot aimed his rocket fist at Callaghan and fired "Whoosh" it flew straight at Callaghan but he dodged it and proceeded to run off while Baymax aimed at him again but Gogo rushed into him thus causing his rocket fist to go off course.

"Baymax stop!" Gogo yelled as she tried to restrain the robot but Baymax simply swatted her away as he gave chase after Callaghan, cornering the man when Clown face woke up, retrieved Yokai's mask and used his tentacles to grab Baymax, thus preventing him from harming his master as he threw the mask to his master.

"Run master run!" Callaghan looked at his accomplice before nodding and placed the mask on his face, allowing him to use the Microbots to escape.

Hiro grew angrier at missing his chance for vengeance "Baymax destroy the clown!".

Baymax turned around and aimed his rocket fist at Clown face "Whoosh" the fist missed it's target due to Fred jumping on Baymax's back but the healthcare bot slammed him into a wall and proceeded to pursue his target while Tadashi tried to restrain him.

"Baymax I order you to shut down" Tadashi yelled but instead Baymax whacked Tadashi into a nearby pillar.

"Hiro tell him to stop".

Hiro didn't listen to his older brother "Get him Baymax".

Baymax was attempting to advance towards Clown face but the others kept trying to push him back which was a futile attempt as he took them all down and aimed his fist at Clown face. The clown was attempting to reason with Hiro.

"Hiro please listen to me I didn't kill Ray".

The young hamada's rage was increasing "Why should I believe you, you murderer!?".

Clown face ran out of options "Fine if you don't believe me...his hands grabbed the mask and threw it to the floor while everyone gasped at the sight of who was in front of them...see for yourself".

Hiro's eyes widened and his heart broke even more at the sight of who was standing in front of him, even with his right eye gone gray and some burn marks on his face Hiro still recognized who he was "R...Ray?" then Hiro fell to his knees while the others slowly approached as Honey lemon inserted Baymax's healthcare chip, returning the robot back to his normal self.

"I apologize if my actions caused some distress" Baymax said but the others were too focused on Ray, the man looked at them with sadness and regret.

"I'm sorry" was all Ray could say as he grabbed his mask and took off, leaving the group to comfort Hiro and discuss what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha Ha! You have all been cliffhangered.<strong> **So this chapter was a little longer then the others and the guess what? we only have two more chapters to go YAY!. P.S My army has been complete and we are to attack as soon as the next chapter is up but in order to change my mind I want at least 10 reviews and 5 ideas okay?. Bye Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 Finale part 1

**So I checked to see if I got any reviews and surprise, surprise THERE WERE NONE! and now you are all going to be dominated, enslaved and possibly banished to mars. But luckily for you all I have decided to give you all at least until the end of the story to send me a review or else you all go "BOOM!" got it?. P.S hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ray was sitting in the back of a van, his hands uneasily shaking while his thoughts were racing <em>"They were all so sad, so shocked, so broken and that to me is funny HA HA HA" <em>Ray suddenly realized what he just thought and shook his head while placing his hands on the sides of his head, trying to ease the pain.

"No get out of my head you psycho" Ray shouted but the disembodied voice was just getting started.

_"My dear, dear boy we both know that's not gonna happen"._

Ray shook his head even more "How would you know!?".

_"Because we both know who the real one to blame is right?"._

"Yes we do" Ray dropped his hands onto his lap and sighed while the voice kept talking.

_"Alistair made us like this because he's the reason Abigail, our loving sister figure is gone"._

"I know".

_"And he gave you the so called "Miracle medication"._

"I know".

"_But his medicine also broke our mental state, thus causing us to become what we are now and what we always will be"._

Ray started to see where this is going "So what do you propose?".

_"Simple we betray Callaghan, steal the power of the Microbots and then kill that greedy son of a donkey ourselves"._

The man listened to the voice in his head and was not liking the conversation "But Callaghan deserves to do it because Abigail was the only thing he cared about and he lost her just like he lost his wife".

The voice scoffed _"But we deserve it more because we suffered far worse than what that old fool suffered"._

Ray had enough off this and looked at his mask, picking it up and holding it in his hand while studying at it's exterior and seeing multiple covered up scars and redecorated paint in an attempt to make it look cool.

"I remember Callaghan saying as long as the Mental nullifier on this mask is still intact you can't influence me into following your deranged path".

The voice grew uneasy _"Yeah and your point is?"_

Ray smiled as he slowly brought the mask closer "And he also told me when I wear it you get blocked out" then Ray placed the mask on his face while the voice began to disappear.

_"NO I'll be back and you know it because we are CLOWN FACE!"_ then the voice was gone, leaving Ray in peace as the man pulled his phone out of his pocket and on it was a picture of the him and his friends, had his mask been off you could've seen a single tear fall from his face but Ray knew that the next time they faced off against each other there would be no slip ups again.

[Two and a half hours later]

Ray was currently among the crowd of cheering people, unnoticed by anyone as he observed Alistair Krei who was guarded by four security guards but Ray had a plan and it was sure to work. By using the portal pieces he and Callaghan recovered they could reassemble the portal over the very top of Krei tech industries and rip the whole building apart while also restraining Krei so he could see his life's work be destroyed until it was time for him to meet oblivion.

Alistair was announcing his speech to the crowd "This beautiful new campus is the culmination of a life long dream...

With no one noticing Ray donned a black hood in order to hide his mask and activated his tentacles because the guy loves dramatic entrances.

...but none of this would have been possible without a few bumps on the road, those setbacks made us stronger and set us on the path to a bright future".

Everyone clapped and cheered, having adored Krei's speech until a very loud laughter broke through the cheering and caused everyone to stare at Ray, none of them knowing who the hooded man was or why he was laughing. Krei's security guards aimed their guns at Ray but Alistair motioned them to stand down as he looked at the hooded figure "Um excuse me sir are you lost?".

Ray looked at Krei, his face still hidden thanks to his hood "Oh yes indeed sir was wondering if you saw a man with a clown mask come round here?".

Krei was puzzled "No sir we-uh-have not seen someone like that around here maybe he's somewhere else".

With his act working Ray slowly pulled out a concealed knockout gun "Well that's a shame because he wanted me to give you THIS!" the disguised Ray shot the guards surrounding Krei, each shot dispersing a green gas that immediately knocked them out as the crowd broke in panic.

"Hey that's not the worst part about this surprise" Ray yelled to the crowd as he took off his hood, revealing his clown mask and the crowd panicked even more as they all scrambled to either hide or run away.

"It's Clown face!" a civilian shouted.

"He's going to kill us all" a female reporter screamed.

Alistair was about to take off when one of Clown face's tentacles wrapped around him, causing the tech guru to fall on the ground as the tentacle lifted him up into the air and leaving him helplessly dangling upside down while the other three tentacles extended and lifted Clown face up along with Krei until they were both high up in the air.

"Please let me go" Krei said but that made Clown face laugh.

"Not until we have a little talk Krei" Clown face removed his mask, revealing his face to the shocked tech guru who saw the face of Callghans star student Ray piers and saw a combination of happiness, sadness and anger. Krei's eyes widened as his face went pale, causing Ray to laugh even more.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Krei...the tentacle holding Krei tightened, causing it's captive to moan in pain...well I guess you have considering the fact a ghost from your past has comeback to get even".

Krei was puzzled but suddenly realized what he meant "Ray listen, what happened to Abigail was an accident I swear".

The man looked at him with a menacing smile "So you mean to tell me you did intend to switch off the portal when it became unstable".

"Well I...

"So you didn't mean to continue just to impress those army guys".

...In a manner of speaking...

"And you didn't intend to give me those unstable pills which you said would help my mental illness but instead fatally made it worse because the government wants me dead".

...If you would just let me go I'll get you a cure as soon as possible" Krei said but Ray looked at him with unmatched anger.

"You and the government destroyed my and Callaghans lives, but now me and Callaghan are going to destroy yours".

Krei was stunned _"How is Callaghan still alive after the fire incident" _he then noticed a large shadow appearing and he looked up to see a large amount of Microbots carrying pieces of his portal, moving the three pieces above his building until they connected and the portal sprang to life, the immense gravitational pull was ripping pieces of Krei tech industries into it while Callaghan appeared in front of them with his Microbots helping him get to the same height the two were at.

Callaghan saw the look on Krei's face and softly smiled "I agree with Ray because after your life's work has been destroyed your next".

Ray placed his mask on his face and laughed while the Krei tech building was being demolished by the portal, the moment of happiness for the two supervillains were cut short when a familiar voice was heard "Ray and Callaghan".

The two villains turned to see Hiro and his friends, all of them landing on a nearby wall as Hiro took off his helmet and looked at the two with determination in his eyes "Let him go...the supervillains looked at the young hamada, obviously not going to let Krei go...is this what Abigail would've wanted?".

Callaghan replied "Abigail is gone!".

Hiro decided some compassion was needed in order for the negotiation to work "This won't change anything trust me I know".

Callaghan's thoughts were overwhelming him "_Would my dearest angel would've wanted me to do this?" _then Callaghan felt a wave of emotion wash over him as a flashback appeared.

[Flashback]

Callaghan was working late, his daughter Abigail was looking around the lab with wonder and awe "Wow dad this stuff is extraordinary" and this made Callaghan smile "I know and someday you'll do this too" the two hugged. After breaking the embrace Ray came in with a camera in his hand "It's showtime people let's get this pic taken" and they trio bunched up together as Ray held the camera high while smiling.

"Say cheese" Ray said and they all yelled "Cheese!" then after a flash of light a picture popped out of the camera.

"Well Ray this is officially one great night" Callaghan said as he pocketed the photo and hugged the two, enjoying his moment with them.

[End of flashback]

Callaghan snapped back to reality and grabbed the photo from his pocket, it's picture was a little faded but still visible enough for him to see his daughter Abigail and Ray, both of them smiling like they were the happiest teens on earth and Callaghan looked at Ray, the man's face filled with confusion.

"Callaghan are you alright?".

Callaghan looked at the photo then at Ray, studying the one in the photo and comparing it to the Ray of today and then he realized Ray was going insane. You see aside from the pills that Alistair Krei gave him the stuff Callaghan was making him do was increasing the insanity in Ray's mind, thus he was about to lose another person he cared about "Ray shut down the portal".

Ray was confused by these words "Um excuse me".

"Shut down the portal, Hiro's right about Abigail not wanting us to do this...Callaghan looked at Krei...I forgive you Krei".

Alistair smiled and gave the professor a thank you nod while the others cheered but Ray was shocked by what Callaghan just said.

"B-But we worked too hard to give this up, plus he and the government killed Abigail!".

The professor shook his head "It doesn't matter Ray we all have to accept things, even if it's hard to accept them".

Ray grew angry "Callaghan do you know how much I sacrificed for this, for you?".

"Yes but this is wrong so shut it off now!".

Clown face/Ray glared at the teens and said "You all corrupted him, you took away my IDOL!".

Then, without warning, Ray punched Callaghan and snatched the kabuki mask off his face, causing the Microbots to drop him but he was saved just in time by Tadashi. While the others were distracted by shock Ray ripped the neural transmitter off the Kabuki mask and attached it to his, bringing the Microbots back to life and under Ray's control.

"You shall pay ya hear me PAY!" Ray raised his hands and two massive hands made out of Microbots appeared, perfectly mimicking Ray's arm movements as he attempted to crush the team but they swiftly dodged the quaking strikes of the punches while Hiro shouted "Get the mask" and everyone attacked Ray. Gogo and Wasabi were being held by Baymax above Ray and signaled the robot to drop them, which he did and the two were sent free falling but Ray saw them and shot multiple circular saws at them, Gogo simply dodged and threw her discs while Wasabi sliced and diced through the incoming projectiles until the two were about to land on their former friend when two tentacles caught them by the feet, leaving them dangling upside down.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk you guys should've seen this coming from a mile away" then Ray used the Microbots to trap Wasabi in between two walls of Microbots and the neat freak pressed his hands against the walls, trying to stop them from crushing him while Gogo was wrapped from her shoulders down by the Microbots and thus stopping her from any attempts to escape.

"Ray please let us help you" Gogo pleaded as she struggled against her bonds but the Microbots proved to be too strong for her to zip or break out of while Ray circled her like a hawk stalking it's prey.

"Oh my dearest how I wish it hadn't come to this...Ray lifted Gogo's head by her chin so she was their eyes met and Gogo could see a single tear fall from his eye...I only wanted us to be together but Krei and the government ruined it for us and now you, Hiro, Tadashi, Baymax and the others are trying to stop my one chance at getting my revenge".

Gogo chose now was the time to show compassion to her friend "Ray please try to understand that we wanna help you but you gotta let go of whatever happened between you, Krei and the government or else you'll never find peace".

Ray looked at the portal and back at Gogo before saying "I can't I'm sorry and my name is Clown face" then he flipped his mask back onto his face whilst telepathically ordering the Microbots to subdue or trap the remaining team members, which they flawlessly did. Tadashi and Honey lemon were inside a partially destroyed chem-ball shield dodging a Microbot spike, Baymax was pinned to the ground and Fred was attached to a rack while Hiro was left holding onto a loose cable, attempting not to get sucked into the portal and Gogo could only watch with horror as she began to beg Ray to let them go.

"Ray let them go".

Clown face replied "Only if you promise to be with me forever".

"Never".

"Fine watch them go into OBLIVION" Clown face snapped his fingers and the Microbots attacks began to become more violent until Gogo couldn't bear it anymore "_There's no other way" _she thought as she cleared her throat.

"Ray please, if you let them go I'll...I'll...the supervillain turned and looked at her with anticipation in his eyes, obviously guessing what she'll say next...I'll be your's and your's only but only if you let them go and help Hiro" and Ray rubbed his chin with a smile on his face "All right deal" then with a snap of his fingers the team were set free but Gogo was still bound and Hiro was still clutching onto the cable for dear life.

"Hey I said help my friends that also means Hiro" Gogo said.

Clown face looked at Hiro and groaned "Fine but afterwards I've got something to ask you" and the clown flew up to Hiro to help him, completely unaware of the others climbing up to save Gogo. By the time he reached Hiro, Clown face grabbed his wrist "Come on" but then he noticed three Microbots flying up into the portal while Hiro finally realized what to do "That's it...Hiro whispered into his communicator...okay guy's new plan we force the Microbots into the portal and then we take the fight to Ray" and everyone said "Okay". Clown face noticed Hiro observing some of his Microbots flying away and growled "You know their weakness so you must DIE!" the clown let go of Hiro's wrist and jump kicked him into the gravitational pull of the portal, the machine pulled him in when "Whoosh" a blur of red saved him at the last minute, carrying him in it's armored arms.

"Thanks for the close save Baymax" Hiro said as he climbed onto the healthcare bots back.

"Your welcome Hiro" Baymax replied as he landed next to the others.

"Okay guys...Hiro said with proud determination...you take care of the Microbots while me and Baymax rescue Gogo okay?".

The others cried in unison "Affirmative" and they charged forward as Clown face did so too with his Microbots and tentacles in tow, the final battle had just started.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Finale part 2

**Just a couple more chapters to go guys so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Clown face and his Microbots clashed with the gang, forcing them to take extreme maneuvers in order to avoid his deadly assault while Hiro and Baymax climbed their way up the side of the partly demolished Krei tech building wall in hopes of reaching Gogo, the adrenaline junkie struggled against her bonds until she saw Hiro and Baymax coming to rescue her.<p>

"Guys hurry...Gogo said via her communicator...these things are getting really tight" and Hiro nodded "Don't worry Gogo we'll be there soon...Hiro looked behind himself to see his friends successfully distracting Ray and he smiled...Baymax activate thrusters now" the robot complied as Hiro hopped onto his back and Baymax let go of the buildings wall, deploying his wings and activating his thrusters and flying up to Gogo within twenty seconds.

"Took you guys long enough" Gogo sarcastically said.

Hiro chuckled "Well there is a dangerously powerful portal above us with a powerful gravitational pull that forced us to dodge some debris so a thank you would be nice" the young Hamada began to destroy a few Microbot chains while Gogo whispered "Thanks Hi-LOOK OUT!" and before Hiro knew it Baymax vanished from underneath him.

"WHOA" Hiro almost fell but he was saved by Gogo's now free left hand.

"That was close" Hiro said as the Microbots pinned Baymax to the wall while Clown face appeared beside Gogo, eyeing the struggling Hamada with satisfaction as he looked at Gogo "Something wrong Gogo?".

Gogo kept her focus on Hiro, not daring to look at the insane man as she said " Yeah and guess what? your the problem".

Clown face tensed up upon hearing this comment and grabbed Gogo's chin, forcing her to look at him "Oh I think that's the wrong answer my dear".

"So what is".

Clown face looked at Hiro with a horrible smile underneath his mask "This little rodent" then the clown maniac grabbed Hiro by the neck with his right cybernetic hand and lifted him so they were both at eye level, Hiro stared at the black eyelids while desperately gasping for air. Tadashi and the others saw this and advanced straight towards their former friend, intent on saving the two when Clown face saw them and decided to get into some physical combat "You fools will die here!" the clown maniac shouted as he wrapped Hiro up in the similar way he did to Gogo and lunged at Tadashi, surprisingly knocking him a few feet away.

"Ray please listen to reason" Tadashi said as he stood up only to get pinned down by a large slab of debris, courtesy of Clown face throwing it on top of him.

"It's Clown face okay, CLOWN FACE!" Clown face jumped on the slab and pointed the very same gas gun he used on the guards at Tadashi's face but this time it was set to "Kill" and the clown maniac laughed as Tadashi struggled to get the slab off of him.

"Oh my poor delusional friend you can't stop me from throwing Krei into oblivion" Clown face ordered his Microbots to finish the tech guru but when he turned around he saw Krei was gone, the Microbots that held him were flying up into the portal "WHAT?!" the clown exclaimed as a certain fan boy jump kicked him right in the face, the impact sent him four feet away.

"Yeah that's how you do it" Fred proudly yelled as he breathed fire on the slab of debris, weakening it so Tadashi can lift it off.

"Thanks Fred".

"No problemo Tadashi".

Honey lemon and Wasabi joined the two teens and faced Clown face, his mask still intact "It's over Ray" Honey lemon said as she threw freeze chem-balls at his legs, torso and arms, the chem-balls froze every part of him except for his head as he growled "This ain't over yet fools" Clown face said. Fred giggled "Oh yeah? how are you going to get revenge huh? are you gonna crush us with a giant fist?".

Ray smiled underneath his mask "As a matter of fact yes" and before they knew it Tadashi, Wasabi, Honey lemon and Fred were crushed by a giant fist, seemingly ending their lives as Clown face broke free from his frosty prison and used the Microbots to lift himself up so he was near Gogo and Hiro, the two both were distraught.

"NOOOO!" Hiro yelled as tears began to form in his eyes while Gogo looked at Ray with fury in her eyes "YOU KILLED YOUR OWN FRIENDS YOU MURDERER" Gogo managed to free her right arm and deployed her disc, throwing it at Clown face with such force it knocked him off balance and his tentacles eventually tripped on some debris, sending him falling to the ground as the Microbots became lifeless once more, indicating his mask had been knocked off (but the portal was still active). The remaining Microbots were sucked into the portal and Baymax was released from his binds but was alerted to the now falling Hiro and Gogo, causing him to deploy his wings and catch them with his two armored arms and then Baymax carried the two friends over to a safe spot and landed, allowing the two friends to touch the ground while Baymax looked at them.

"You are both sad why is that?" Baymax asked while Hiro took off his helmet to wipe a few tears away.

"The others ar...ar...are gone" Hiro stuttered as Gogo brought him into a comforting hug.

Baymax was confused "But they are here".

Gogo shook her head "No Baymax they're gone".

"But they are standing right behind you".

Hiro and Gogo broke the hug to see Tadashi, Honey lemon, Fred and Wasabi, each of them only slightly injured but that didn't stop Hiro and Gogo from running up to them and forcing them all into a group hug. The four teens were slightly shocked (and hurt) but they nonetheless returned the hug with their friends.

"All of you survived but how?" Hiro asked.

Wasabi stepped forward and held out his left hand to reveal a small phone like device "This is Ray's prototype teleportation phone, he gave it to me when it wouldn't work but after a few tweeks I managed to get it working and man did we need it" everyone laughed at the comment except Baymax, the robot was looking at the portal.

"Hey Baymax what are you doing" Hiro asked.

Baymax turned to look at them "My scanners show that a female life form is inside the portal".

Hiro was stunned "But the that could only mean...".

"Abigails still alive" the team turned to see Callaghan and Krei walking towards them with Krei supporting the injured professor as he said "Someone has to go in there and rescue her" the others nodded their heads as Hiro hopped onto Baymax and started up his thrusters but was stopped by Tadashi.

"There is no way your going in there" Tadashi said firmly.

Hiro was shocked "But Tadashi if I don't then she'll be trapped in there forever".

Tadashi chuckled "You didn't let me finish, there is no way your going in there without some back up" and Hiro nodded his head as the two brothers flew into the portal, intent on saving Callaghans daughter. While they all wished them good luck the team, Krei and Callaghan didn't notice Ray scouring through the rubble, his mind racing as he desperately searched for his mask _"Where is it, where is it!"._

_"Oh I do hope you never find it" _Ray froze as his worst fear had come back to haunt him.

_"No get out of my head" _Ray screamed mentally as he savagely moved pieces of rubble in pure desperation of blocking out the disembodied voice.

_"You know what? even if you find the mask you'll never truly destroy me because we are two of a kind, yin and yang, good and evil locked in eternal conflict and any other stuff that relates to what I just said"_.

Ray still didn't give up because he wanted this demon, this plague of his mind to be locked away in it's deep, dark cell so he could live his life without it's constant taunts. When he was about to give up Ray saw the mask lying conveniently near some rubble, undisturbed and still intact but that didn't stop him from feeling too uneasy about it _"It's obviously a trap" _he thought _"No kidding you big dumb, dumb" _the voice once again taunted him, obviously enjoying it.

_"Oh put a cork in it you figurement of imagination you" _Ray mentally shouted.

_"Never! chicken"._

_"Excuse me"._

_"You heard me chicken"._

Ray was tired with this "That's it I am done with this" then with great speed Ray ran forward with his arms out and hands wide open, ready to scoop up the mask when a chem-ball exploded upon hitting his right knee and wrapped his lower half in a web like substance, causing him to trip and fall inches away from the mask. "Darn it" Ray grumbled as he looked to see his mask right in front of him and he mentally cheered as he was about to grab it when a clawed, lizard like hand snatched it from him along with a very familiar voice "Looking for this huh Ray" and Ray looked up to see his former friends, professor and the tech guru. Ray cursed himself _"Great just great" _and he looked at the six people in front of him, each had anger or pity or sadness in their eyes but Ray could see Gogo's pain, a pain he promised never to inflict on her ever since the "incident" but he was now at their mercy and he had no knowledge about what was to happen next.

Gogo stared at him with a furious fire in her eyes "Guys I need a few minutes with him" Fred was about to say something when Gogo cut him off "Alone" and they all turned walked away, leaving the two to talk but not before Gogo took the mask from Fred as an insurance policy.

"Sooooo this went pretty well for you guys" Ray said with humor but this elevated Gogo's fury.

"TELL ME WHY!?" Gogo said through gritted teeth.

"Gogo you wouldn't understand" Ray held out a hand "Just give me the mask" and Ray attempted to snatch it out of her hand but Gogo moved her hand out of his reach.

"NOW" Gogo yelled at the top of her lungs with tears streaming down her eyes. Ray hated seeing her like this because she was his angel, his only light in this cruel and twisted world was in emotional pain and he was the direct cause of it, I mean he did try to kill her multiple times (although the shipping crate was suppose to scare them off but he accidentally lost his grip on it which has yet to be proven). After a few seconds Ray sighed "Look I know I messed up" Ray managed to stand up even with the web substance still around his legs "But even if I told you it would also put you and the others in grave danger, which is why I want to give you something before what comes next".

Gogo remained unhinged "You didn't answer my questi-mmm!" she was cut off by Ray pressing his lips against hers, effectively silencing her. The adrenaline junkie at first tried to break the kiss but slowly fell into it as she wrapped her arms around Rays neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist and they both pulled each other closer whilst deepening it, savoring every moment they had. Gogo's thoughts were racing _"Does this mean he loves me" _she broke the kiss and stared into Ray's red eyes, looking at them with admiration until he cupped her cheek with his hand and she held it as he leaned forward and began to whisper in her ear.

"Gogo I...I..." Gogo held her breath due to the suspense of what Ray was going to tell her "I'm sorry" then Gogo felt a quick, sharp pain in her neck and looked to see a small injection needle exiting the side of her neck, her vision going blurry as she looked at Ray with disbelief until the darkness consumed her, sending her into unconsciousness as she went limp but thankfully the man caught her and laid her down.

Ray felt a few tears run down his face "I'm an abomination my love" he then caressed her cheek before kissing her lips, savoring their bubble gum taste and then grabbed his mask "And I hope you can forgive me" then Ray held her in his arms, bitterly looking at the cursed mask before placing it on his face once more and he felt a wave of relief and joy wash over him but this was momentary as Ray once again focused on his love.

_"When Gogo awakens I'll be long gone and she'll be safe once more" _and so Ray began to walk off into the distance, leaving his former friends and his one true love when a shout was heard.

"GOGO!".

Five years later.

Ray had dissapeared, vanished without a trace and although the FBI and CIA were investigating where he went all leads weren't able to help them pinpoint his location nor his next devious plan but they knew one thing, he would return. Gogo had been rushed to the hospital on that fateful day and the gang discovered she was in a deep coma-like state but she would otherwise be alright while Callaghan was given a sentence of seven years in prison but luckily he was able to visit Abigail, who had been rescue from the portal by Hiro, from time to time. Hiro and the others continued protecting San Fransokyo until Gogo finally woke up and they all rushed to visit her, happy that she made a fine recovery however she was devastated upon hearing what Ray did and vowed to personally deal with him the next time he showed his face. Alistair Krei helped rebuild SFIT and promised to keep the teams identities a secret whilst also offering to give them any information or gadget they needed and they accepted the tech guru's help.

Gogo and Hiro had started a relationship and they enjoyed each others company whilst also loving each other with all their hearts while Honey lemon and Tadashi had also started a relationship and they were exactly like Hiro and Gogo, well except for the occasional punches and jabs. Baymax had been rebuilt and so they all lived happily ever after, until the sequel comes out HAHAHAHA!.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes a sequel will be out and I would like to thank you all for the support you have given me but until next time see y-HOW DID YOU GUYS FIND ME!?<strong>

**Tadashi: We tracked you via your gmail account.**

**Me: Curses.**

**The team start advancing towards me but I suddenly get an idea: Booby trap.**

**I flip a switch and the team is trapped inside a electric cage.**

**Fred: Oh dude not cool.**

**Me: Neither is breaking into my lair but now if you excuse me I have a sequel to make, an army of cybernetic drones to launch and about all of humanity to banish to mars HAHAHAHA!**


End file.
